topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sani
Origins: Toriko Classification: Human, Gourmet cell infused being Threat level: Demon || Dragon || God+ Age: 24 (BoS), 28 (Post-Timeskip) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hiar Manipulation (Has thin elastic sensors attached to the tip of his hairs, which are about 0.1 Micron thick. Each sensor is capable of lifting 250 kg, and he can control about 200,000 strands), Enhanced Senses (In a range of 25 meters sani can "feel" its target via his delicate sensors), His sensors are nigh-invisible to naked eye because of how thin they are, Attack Reflection (Via Spatula), Can restrict his targets which enter inside his range via Dining Kitchen and apply knocking on them paralysing them in the process || Adaptation to low-oxygen region, extremely Cold region, higher gravitational region, high-humid region (Trained off-screen to enter Gourmet world just like toriko), the number of sensors he can control increased (Has close to 300,000 strands), Enhanced Senses (Can sense and avoid attacks which are invisible, such as pheromones), Minor Precognition (Can predict the direction of attacks and dodge it without seeing it), can pinpoint weak points of creatures never faced before || Statistics Amplification (Increases power, speed and accuracy of techniques several times over), ability to slice/damage opponents without them realizing it, the number of sensors he can control increased (Can control 1 million sensors) Physical strength: At least Multi block level striking, Town level with Hair Monster || At least Mountain level striking (Should be comparable to Toriko) with Class B lifting strength (Can lift 90 million tons with all of his sesors combined) || At least planet Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multi block (Effortlessly sent Rock Drum several kilometers away with his Spatula), Town with Hair Monster || At least Mountain (Should be somewhat comparable to Toriko during same arc), upto Island at most (Can rebound back this level of energy with his super spatula) || At least planet, can potentially threaten an entire solar system with Satan Hair Durability: At least Multi block, Town with Hair Monster || At most Island || At least planet Speed: Faster than eye+ || At least Supersonic+ || At least sub-relativistic+ Intelligence: High Stamina: High. Each strand is equivalent of a hand, and sani controls 50,000 of them at once, which requires immense amount of effort and energy. Could fight for 1 hour straight with rotation || Very High. His control over his sensors have increased drastically, and it takes much less effort to do so due to "Instinct" || Likely extremely high Range: '''25 meters for his dining kitchen, however could launch his opponents kilometers away with Spatula || Close to 50 meters for dining kitchen || 300 meters for dining kitchen '''Weaknesses: The range of Sani's hair is directly proportional to the number of sensors he uses simultaneously. For instance if he uses all 200,000 sensors at once, his range is reduced to mere 3 meters. Furthermore since each sensor has a nerve running through it he cannot use them for long periods of time without exhaustion, due to which he keeps rotating out sets of hairs. But even with that, the longest he can use his sensors is around an hour || Same as before, although the time limit and number of strands he can use has increased drastically. If he uses Super Spatula times 30 he exhausts all of his energy Standard Equipment: None Keys: Regal Mammoth Arc || Shining Gourami/Ichiryu's Training (Training for Gourmet World) Category:Toriko Category:Co-protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level God Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Flying